Una curiosa manera de atrapar a alguien
by JustASecret
Summary: Zorro y Tashigi coinciden de una aleatoria manera (como pasa siempre) en un local donde merodean marines y piratas. Allí, la fuerza del universo les hace ver que del odio al amor, hay solo un paso, que desencadenan los instintos irrefrenables del ser humano (ZoroxTashigi) ONE-SHOT.


_Estos sucesos pertenecen al comienzo de la serie, cuando Zorro se cruza a Tashigi por primera vez._

.

.

.

Como todas las veces en las que los Sombrero de Paja se enfrentaban a una buena aventura y, como suele empezar todo, Zorro Ronoa, el fiel espadachín del grupo, se había tomado un descanso para ir a visitar la ciudad, a su manera. Dando un par de voltios por las mismas calles una y otra vez, ya cansado, el instinto poco desarrollado de la orientación hizo que nuestro _kenshi_ saliera por una calle bastante transitada para acabar bebiendo en una taberna muy, muy animada.

Al entrar allí echó un rápido vistazo al panorama para percatarse de que el lugar era frecuentado por piratas y por marines también, cosa extraña. _Quizá sean marines de bajo rango que solo han venido a entrenar_ pensó el hombre de pelo verde sin darle mucha importancia y dirigiéndose a la barra a ingerir todo el alcohol que su cuerpo le permitiera. Entre canturreos varios, animadas conversaciones entre jóvenes y ancianos y una agradable música, el espadachín tomaba asiento, expirando notoriamente mientras se asomaba a que le atendiera el mesero. Una vez consiguió su atención, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le trajera una botella de su querido sake.

**Supongo que ya les encontraré, no me corre prisa…** \- susurró en voz baja. Ya le habían servido con uno de los mejores sakes del lugar. La botella era rojiza como el granate y un liquido que a primera vista parecía ser negro, rebosaba hasta el último centímetro del vidrio – **solo tengo que encontrar la plaza al caer el sol**.

Entre trago y trago le daba por mirar por la ventana hacia afuera, viendo pasar a la gente con tranquilidad. Pero, en una de estas, pudo percatarse de que una figura algo familiar se acercaba junto a unos tipos altos, con trajes muy blancos que le daban muy mala espina. La Armada. Genial. En su único momento de descanso, hasta en la sopa tenían que aparecer. Pero algo más le captó completamente… ¿Quién era esa o ese que iba en medio y era más bajito o bajita que el resto? Zorro se quedó pálido al ver su cara más de cerca. Era imposible. Era la maldita mujer que acompañaba al tío fumetas de la Armada. Tashigi.

El hombre de pelo verde escupió cómicamente su bebida y se levantó a la velocidad del rayo. Con escasos segundos para pensar debido al bloqueo mental que estaba sufriendo, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que salir corriendo hacia el primer lugar con una puerta que pudiera abrirse. Así que se encerró en el baño sin pensárselo. Suspirando profunda y entrecortadamente debido a los nervios del momento se paró a pensar. Tenía una mano apoyada en su bien formado pecho que le daba una falsa sensación de seguridad. _¿¡Porqué esa mujer?! ¿Porqué me tiene que poner nervioso? ¿Acaso soy un cobarde? Mierda…_ Muchos pensamientos atravesaban como flechas el cerebro de Zorro, intentando averiguar racionalmente el por qué de aquellos pensamientos/sentimientos tan _raros_ en él.

La puerta de los servicios se abrió, dejando escuchar una voz de mujer en la lejanía. Ahí fue cuando a Zorro _se le ocurrió_ mirar donde diablos se había metido exactamente. Alzó su cabeza para percatarse de que había entrado por error en el baño de mujeres. Puso una mueca de desagrado y maldijo mentalmente su mal sentido de la orientación. Cuando acabó de pensar, volvió a escuchar una voz que sonaba en alto.

**Menos mal que aquí tienen baño de mujeres… estoy cansada de tener que disfrazarme para poder ir al servicio en condiciones…** \- una mujer pensaba en voz alta. Obviamente no pasó inadvertido para Zorro, sabía que era la comandante – **tsk… tener que cambiarme delante de ellos como si no tuviera yo vergüenza alguna… a veces me arrepiento de estar rodeada de tanto inútil** – un grifo abierto sonaba al unísono del discurso – **debería de haberme alistado al ejército revolucionario o algo por el estilo, que por lo menos ellos colaboran con la justicia y hay más variedad de género…**

Sin más dilación, la joven de gafas comenzó a desvestirse y cambiarse de ropa, ya que venía exhausta de una reunión con los altos cargos y aún faltaba bastante para volver a marchar hacia la siguiente isla, y no le apetecía ir con los trapos sucios.

Zorro se sentía extraño, porque no podía dejar de mirarla. ¿_Pero qué me pasa? _La estaba observando por un pequeño agujero que había en el pomo de la puerta, roto desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, que dejaba ver lo justo. Cuando él volvió a mirar hacia afuera, la teniente ya se había quitado la camiseta y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón. Mucha presión estaba sufriendo ya con aquello, por lo que le ponía cada vez más nervioso y despistado.

Sin darse cuenta, Zorro se resbaló al estar pegado a la puerta, pendiente de que la mujer de gafas se fuera y pudiera marcharse con tranquilidad. Ese leve pero intenso sonido atrajo la atención de Tashigi, que no dudó en callarse y mirar de refilón tras de sí, para interceptar a ese algo o alguien que había hecho aquel misterioso ruido. Lo más preocupante de eso, era que en todo el bar no había visto ni a una sola mujer y dudaba muchísimo que ninguna más fuera a entrar a una taberna llena de hombres además de ella misma, por lo que le hizo temer por el misterioso ruido.

El hombre de pelo verde se percató de que había sido casi descubierto y se quedó estático y enmudecido, intentando pensar con claridad. Esa mujer le ponía demasiado nervioso, y lo peor es que no sabía porque.

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?** – la mujer, casi en ropa interior por completo, agarró con firmeza su katana desenvainada, dispuesta a pegar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí molestando.

La mente de Zorro procesaba mucha información en pocos segundos. _¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Ahora qué?!_

Pocos fueron los segundos que tardó la teniente en arrancar la puerta y apuntar al culpable con el dorso de su katana, amenazante, al grito de _Seas quien seas te vas a enterar de lo duro que castigamos en la Armada a los espías mirones como tú_ , pero esa frase fue interrumpida por un golpe de silencio al averiguar quién se escondía detrás de aquella puerta. Ambos se quedaron enmudecidos al mirar al otro a los ojos. Ronoa con una evidente cara de _Me han pillado, socorro _y la teniente de la Armada con una cara de _Esto que me está pasando debe ser un sueño._

**¡Tú!** – la teniente no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. En un maldito bar de un pueblucho de mierda al que les habían enviado a investigar y vigilar, se había vuelto a topar como por magia del destino, con su mayor rival y reciente objetivo, el espadachín de pelo verde - **¡Otra vez tú!** – decía torpemente, casi sin creérselo. No se lo había pensado dos veces y le había apuntado con el dorso de la katana en el cuello, apoyando su cuerpo contra el _kenshi_, haciendo contacto pecho con pecho, con una mano sujetando la pared de la derecha.

El espadachín no sabía que decir ni hacer. En ese momento observaba a la teniente apuntarle con la katana justamente en la yugular, con claras intenciones de hacerle daño. Pero lo preocupante de eso no era la situación de peligro que corría en sí. Lo preocupante en la cabeza del hombre de pelo verde, era la cantidad de sangre que había salido de su cerebro para salir disparada en la dirección donde acababa su _haramaki_. Una situación muy rara para ponerse a pensar en aquellas cosas, pero es que no podía evitarlo. No mientras estuviera observando aquel tentador cuerpo, que conseguía calentarle la sangre. Si somos sinceros, sabemos que el espadachín era un hombre crecido en la cultura ancestral de los samuráis y tenía una voluntad de hierro que aún faltaba por curtir durante muchos, muchos años. Pero aquella situación era difícil y fácil al mismo tiempo, por mucha rabia que le diera por dentro, llegaba un momento en el que uno no podía seguir conteniendo el instinto animal que todos los hombres llevan dentro.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando la valiente comandante se abalanzó sobre el espadachín, este mismo no hizo ningún movimiento violento, solo se echó para atrás, permitiendo así que la mujer cayera hacia delante y aprovechó ese momento para arrebatarle la katana que paró con su mano, echarla al suelo y dejarla indefensa. Sin mediar palabra alguna, el hombre de pelo verde casi obligó a la joven a acercarse aún más para comenzar a besarle. Ella, con los ojos como platos, intentaba en un nulo esfuerzo resistirse a aquella acometida sorpresa. Pero habían sido tantas veces en las que había soñado con él, tantas veces pensando en él, tantas veces soñando despierta sobre cosas imposibles, que aquel momento fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tashigi estaba en ropa interior, y el caliente roce que provocaba su cuerpo semi desnudo contra el bien formado cuerpo del espadachín, hacía que sus sentimientos se liberaran como un pájaro al que le quitan las cadenas después de un largo tiempo, y se dejara llevar por la interesante mezcla de emociones del momento.

Él, contento al ver que la mujer no oponía resistencia, sino que le correspondía cada vez más de una forma muy apasionada, dejó recorrer sus trabajadas manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, provocando unos leves gemidos que tapaban sus besos.

Ella simplemente no podía dejar de besarlo. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño lejano que había ansiado desde hacía demasiado. Pero al mismo tiempo se cuestionaba el porqué estaba dejando que Ronoa hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Y lo peor, que ella no le detenía. Cuando por fin se separaron, la joven de gafas se agachó levemente para quitarle la camiseta a él, mirando fijamente la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho.

**Así que el rumor era cierto, ¿Esta enorme cicatriz te la hizo El Cetrero?** – Zorro tocó su herida con la yema de los dedos levemente.

**Así es** – respondió el tranquilo.

Luego de aquella amable respuesta, la teniente dirigió sus manos a los pantalones del hombre de pelo verde, los cuales empezó a bajar, junto con los suyos que ya estaban a medio camino del suelo. Zorro la miró con una graciosa sorna que la hizo enrojecerse.

**No sabía que en la Armada se podían mantener relaciones con piratas… ¿O sí?** – ella bufó.

**Tienes razón, no se puede…** \- respondió ella con una falsa preocupación.

En ese preciso momento, pocas cosas podrían detener a la teniente de hacerle de todo a Ronoa. Pero esa bromita sobre el estado de relaciones que controla la Armada la ofendió levemente y, sin levantarse del regazo del espadachín, hizo un gesto de volver a colocarse el sujetador. Zorro cerró los ojos divertido ante esa acción y sin pensárselo, raudo y veloz se levantó del lavabo, con Tashigi aún en su regazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie junto a él contra la pared. La cosa se estaba yendo mucho de las manos, ninguno de los dos podía controlarse pasado ese punto de verse semi desnudos que provocaba aquellos chispazos en el alma del otro. Zorro presionó a Tashigi contra la pared, de espaldas a él y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, mientras subía sus manos por delante, llegando a sus bien formados pechos y dándoles las atenciones que necesitaban. No paraba de darle besos por todo el cuello, las orejas y el hombro, haciendo que la pobre muchacha perdiera el control y toda la voluntad que le quedaba, haciéndola gemir levemente, por miedo a ser descubierta.

Ido de sí completamente, Zorro levantó la ropa interior de ella, arrancándola de cuajo y dejándola a un lado para prepararse para la acción, para lo importante. Ahora no podía echarse atrás. Aquel gesto le encantó a la teniente, la cual había mojado desde hacía un buen rato su ropa interior, porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos tener al espadachín dentro de ella.

Él, ya desesperado por sentirla por completo, sin dejar de lado uno de sus pechos que sujetaba con una de sus manos, entró bruscamente, haciendo gemir y gritar levemente a la mujer. Demasiado. Intenso y fugaz. Increible. Sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento, algún mordisco se escapaba de la boca del espadachín mientras la embestía, a cada vez más fuerza, haciendo que la joven se tuviera que sujetar a algo cercano para no desfallecer. Los gruñidos y los gemidos no paraban de sonar, cada vez más altos, que se podían escuchar en todo el baño.

El acto en sí no duró mucho, era demasiada la presión y la desesperación de contacto humano que soportaba Ronoa dentro de si y era demasiada el ansia y la ardiente pasión que brotaba dentro de la teniente como para durar mucho tiempo fundiendo sus cuerpos con esos movimientos tan placenteros. Zorro embestía como una pura bestia en celo mientras la joven de pelo negro se dejaba hacer, agarrada a la mano de Ronoa, que ahora la sujetaba contra la pared. El clímax estaba cerca, Tashigi podía notar al espadachín cada vez más acelerado. Contra su espalda notaba el pulso intenso de Zorro, que no cesaba junto con una agitada respiración que ella adoraba sentir contra su piel. ¿Y como no iba a estar agitado, más que un hombre normal en una situación así? Estaba ni más ni menos que con Zorro Ronoa, el cazador de piratas que poseía una resistencia y fuerza físicas sobrehumanas, de alguna manera tenía que comprobar su resistencia _en la cama_, no solo en combates de lucha, ¿No?

Llegó el ansiado momento, haciendo gruñir profundamente a Zorro y gemir escandalosamente a Tashigi, mientras una intensa chispa de sensaciones interna recorría sus cuerpos.

Sus pulsos iban descendiendo a velocidad vertiginosa. Zorro se apoyó sobre ella, respirando profundamente. La teniente podía notar unas finas gotas de sudor recorrer su cuello, provenientes del cuerpo de él. Extraño le pareció el poco sudor que desprendía con los salvajes movimientos que había hecho hacia escasos segundos y el tremendo calor que desprendía. La joven no estaba muy en sí, aún deliraba un poco debido al placer recibido y no notó en ningún momento el sensual mordisco que le propinó Zorro, mientras disimuladamente y aprovechando que la mujer estaba de espaldas, a agarrar las esposas que ella guardaba en sus pantalones y ponérselas, enganchadas a lo que quedaba de puerta.

**¡Ah!** – exclamó ella al notar el frío metal de _kairoseki_ de las esposas tocar su piel. Giró su cuerpo buscando al culpable - **¡Vuelve aquí, desgraciado! ¡No te vas a librar tan fácilmente!** – los gritos de ella eran inútiles.

Zorro se inclinó de nuevo para besar sus labios. Ella le mordió con rabia, pero este no dejaba de besarle con una ternura rara en él.

**¡Teniente Tashigi! ¡Debe apresurarse, nos llaman!** – uno de los subordinados de la mujer le llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta exterior.

El espadachín se separó un poco de ella y relamió sus labios, que llevaban algo de sangre por culpa del mordisco de ella. La joven no musitó palabra ninguna al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ronoa. Sabía de sobra que si pedía ayuda, alguno de sus hombres entraría allí, ya con Zorro fuera de vista y la verían así, tal y como Enel la trajo al mundo, o al menos casi casi. Y no quería pasar esa vergüenza. Con una victoriosa sonrisa en la cara, Zorro dejó salir sus últimas palabras.

**Espero que todas las veces que nos encontremos sean** así – dicho esto, pasó grácilmente sus dedos por la barbilla de la mujer, acariciándola de una forma muy sensual para luego desaparecer del lugar.

O eso pensaba ella, cuando alzó su vista hacia el techo y vio caer su ropa junto con su abrigo, la funda de la katana y las llaves de las esposas _Pues vale, que "considerado" por su parte_ pensó irónica la mujer, mientras se liberaba de los grilletes. Se visitó con prisas, escuchando unas espadas desenvainarse y entrar al lugar donde se encontraba ella, pero la teniente sabía muy bien que no pillarían al culpable. Al salir del lavabo, unos cuantos hombres la interceptaron. Afuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto, debido seguramente a Ronoa.

**Teniente, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Ha podido con Ronoa?** – el joven aprendiz preguntaba sin parar a la joven muchacha, que se tocaba y rascaba el cuello inconscientemente.

**Si… estoy bien** – dijo ella distraída. El otro joven se percató de su gesto y le señaló con el dedo.

**Teniente, ¿Se ha hecho daño en el cuello?**

.

.

.

Ya en el barco, Zorro había encontrado el camino de vuelta a casa luego de muchas broncas que Nami le había soltado y muchos insultos por parte del cocinero, alardeando de forma irónica las capacidades de su nakama para volver al navío, a la risa desbocada de su capitán, que les miraba desde el césped divertido.

Chopper observó que su nakama venía algo magullado.

**¡Un médico, necesitamos un médico!** – exclamó alarmado.

**¡Pero si eres tú! –** exclamaron al unísono Sanji y Usopp, dándole una colleja.

**Ah. Si. Cierto**. – corrió a atender a Zorro, el cual se sentaba en el césped para dejar que el renito le inspeccionara mejor.

Cuando se subió a su regazo para observar sus heridas, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bastante grave en el dorso de la mano. El médico le riñó alarmado.

**¡Zorro! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Y porqué no te lo has tapado?** – el reno se echaba las patas a la cabeza, corriendo al interior del barco a por unas vendas y medicinas calmantes.

**Una mujer…** \- susurró él, pensando que nadie le escuchaba. Pero no fue así. Sanji tenía puesta la antena y no dudó en intervenir. Se le encendieron los ojos cual fuego y fue directo al espadachín.

**¡Oi marimo! ¡¿A qué señorita te has atrevido a ponerle la mano encima, desgraciado!?** – el cocinero ardía de rabia – **¡Solo espero que no le hayas hecho nada!**

**Nada… solo le he dado un recuerdo** – rió para sí el hombre de pelo verde.

.

.

.

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** – exclamaba la teniente, muerta de la vergüenza. Estaba sola en su camarote, pero aquel grito se escuchó en todo el barco, más o menos - **¡QUE CLASE DE CHUPETÓN ES ESTE!** – se inspeccionaba la zona, viendo su reflejo en el espejo - **¡LE MATARÉ, JURO QUE LE MATARÉ!**

.

.

.

_**Yooooooshh, pues esto es todo.**_

_**A ver, aclarar que esta es una historia re interpretada que leí en una ocasión y me ha parecido perfecta para contarla a mi manera (algo más desarrollada, que buena falta le hacía). Más cosas, también decir que he escrito Zorro Ronoa porque sí, porque vivo en un país de habla hispana, no estoy en Japón, por lo que ya me cansa tener que llamarle "Roronoa Zoro" solo porque nos hemos acostumbrado a verle asi en el anime, a mi me ha gustado desde siempre Zorro Ronoa, que en realidad es su nombre CORRECTO en castellano. Si seguimos llamándole Roronoa Zoro es por capricho del anime, más que nada. Y también tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Zorro y Tashigi, porque eran mi ship cuando empecé a ver la serie y me parecen adorables. Se merecían ya una buena historia :P**_


End file.
